The Vortex
The Vortex is the ninth episode of Potter Puppet Pals. It has 13 million views. Plot Snape is telling Dumbledore about his life-changing vision, where he looked into the mirror and saw that he was a beautfiul milk-maid. Then he woke up crying, and he didn't know why. But due to Dumbledore's short attention span, he doesn't pay attention and said he once had a dream that he pooped in the toilet for the first time. Snape tries to get Dumbledore to understand what he's saying, but then he gets interuppted by Harry, who tramples Snape and tells Dumbledore that he needs his help in a magical emergency. Soon, they get to Hermione, who is looking up to a strange green vortex. She explains that Ron is trapped in an alternate dimension, and Dumbledore has Harry get him the Problem Stick. Ron (still trapped in the portal due to his large figure) says he's going through puberty. Harry then returns with the Problem Stick, and with the stick, Dumbledore manages to turn off the portal and free Ron from it, causing him to fall to the floor. However, Ron has revealed to have transformed into a much cooler and grown-up version of himself called "Ronaldo", where he is now seen wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, and having a much deeper and mature voice. Hermione is instantly smitten with him, and Dumbledore comments how he is much cooler than Harry, which makes him jealous. Ronaldo then says how they should have a beach party in London, and everyone except Harry dance, where finally he loses it and uses Pituitarius Shrinky Dinkia to shrink Ronaldo's pituitary gland, causing him to transform back into Ron. Harry then yells to Ron that he is the ruler of the school because he is the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Ron then apologizes to Harry, and then Harry says that they will have a dance party in London. He then starts singing his own song, "Harry Potter", where Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore provide back-up with the "shoo-be-do-wa". After getting done singing, Harry professes his love for his friends, and lets Hermione and Dumbledore hug him, but refuses to let Ron hug him, saying he needs to lose weight before he does. Characters *Severus Snape (cameo) *Albus Dumbledore *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley / Ronaldo *Lord Voldemort (mentioned only) *James and Lily Potter (mentioned only) Songs *Harry Potter (sung by Harry with backup from Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore) Spells *Pituitarius Shrinky Dinkia (used by Harry to shrink Ron's pituitary gland) Trivia *This is the first time a puppet's design has been altered to look differently (Ron was given a leather jacket and sunglasses to become Ronaldo). *This is the fifth episode where all the main characters are together. *This is the first episode where Snape's appearance has been reduced to a cameo. *Harry said that he pooped in his crib as a baby and it was BIG. *Ronaldo pooped his pants. *Hagrid's poop and mayo is on Dumbledore's head. *Snape was dreaming about being a very stinky pooped. *Snape was crying because he didn't know how to poop. Video Category:Episodes